


November Nocturne

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Multi, School Dances, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji got up and sat on the table, "Come ooooon, it'll be fun. We can go together as friends, nothing weird or anything! I really want to go but no one's asked me and I'm sick of waiting. We don't even have to stay that long." </p><p>Levi glanced up at them, cocking a brow, "Fine, but I'm not slow dancing and I'm only dancing to songs I like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> For the Erurihan week prompt 'crossover'!

Levi and Hanji were sitting in the library--Hanji antsy and waiting for Levi to be done with whatever he was working on so they could go get a snack.

"Hey Levi," Hanji said, nudging the Gryffindor.

"I'm almost done, just give me a--"

"No, not that," the Ravenclaw said, glancing over to the tables on the other side of the room. Their close acquaintance, Erwin, was over there with another blond Slytherin boy that Hanji didn't recognize. "Who are you taking to the November Nocturne?"

Levi snorted, "Absolutely bloody nobody if I can help it."

It wasn't even that he didn't want to go. It actually sounded like an alright time, and at the very least it was a night away from book work and there was sure to be plenty of food to die for. Levi just didn't want to deal with literal hundreds of happy fucking people with their happy fucking dates sharing slow dances and lovey-dovey bullshit.

Levi was more the type to be trying to sneak a cigarette outside in the courtyard and fill his blazer pockets with mini egg rolls.

Hanji got up and sat on the table, "Come ooooon, it'll be fun. We can go together as friends, nothing weird or anything! I really want to go but no one's asked me and I'm sick of waiting. We don't even have to stay that long."

Levi glanced up at them, cocking a brow, "Fine, but I'm not slow dancing and I'm only dancing to songs I like."

Hanji smirked. Levi had been a little too easy to appease, but they also knew that if Levi was hellbent on not dancing, he'd probably have himself a miserable time. This was the first dance they were going to since getting a suit that fit properly--they were not going to let _anyone_  ruin their good time. "What if Errrrwin came along with us? Then would you dance?"

The smaller man scoffed and shook his head, going back to his work, "In what universe."

"This one," Hanji said simply, hopping down and proceeding to walk over to Erwin's table. Levi looked up, absolutely horrified, but he knew that Hanji would just make a scene if he tried to stop them and he was _certainly_  all fucking set with that.

***

Erwin hadn't noticed Hanji approach the duo engrossed in conversation about whatever. They walked around to Erwin's line of sight and waved, standing beside the smaller blond. "Hello there Hanji," Erwin said, smiling to the other boy, "this is Armin, I'm helping him out with Potions. Armin, this is Hanji--we take Alchemy together."

Hanji smiled and moved over to shake Armin's hand, moving once again to sit beside Erwin. "Nice to meet you, Armin. I hope I'm not interrupting, it isn't anything important."

"Not at all, we were just about wrapping up here anyway," Erwin said.

"Brilliant. I was wondering if you were planning on going to the November Nocturne?"

Erwin shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it, to be honest with you."

"You have to go!" Armin piped up, smiling, "It's your last year here!"

Hanji laughed and nodded, "You see? Armin knows what's up. Listen to the boy, it's your last year here and you should make the most of it."

Erwin rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Is there any reason in particular you're asking?"

Brown eyes behind glass jetted over to the small Gryffindor sitting at the table by himself. "Yeah, actually. Levi doesn't seem to think that he's going to have a good time unless you're there too. We're just going as friends because I don't want to go alone and--well, he doesn't really want to go at all, but I thought if maybe the three of us went we'd have a nice time."

Bright blue eyes shifted to the same Gryffindor, smiling. "That might be fun. Maybe he'll loosen up a little if the two of us are keeping him company."

Hanji nodded, blushing just a bit though Erwin didn't pick up on it. Armin, however, did but said nothing. "I just...want him to be happy and have a good night and yeah, loosen up a bit too. I care about him, he works really hard and deserves a night off."

Erwin looked back to Levi, nodding almost absently. "You're right," he mused, nodding and looking to Hanji, "he does deserve a wonderful night, and we're going to give it to him."

"I knew you'd be on board," Hanji said, leaning back in their chair.

The older Slytherin put his hand on Hanji's back, gently pushing them into place, onto all four chair legs. "Careful. Don't want you to fall," he murmured, patting Hanji on the back.

Armin didn't miss that, either. Hanji caught his eye and smiled sweetly, "What are your Nocturne plans, Armin? Are you going with anyone?"

The smaller boy shrugged, "Jean asked me. Eren got mad about it and tried to convince me to go with him instead. Jean told me Eren was trying to use me to make him jealous. Then Eren told me the same thing about Jean. I'm not really sure what to think about all of it."

The names sounded familiar. Hanji was pretty sure they'd heard Levi complain about an Eren and Jean, but they didn't say anything. "That's no fun. If you want to get away from date drama, you're free to party with us!"

***

Hanji met Levi outside of the Great Hall, wearing a black tailed coat, a dark grey vest and a dark purple shirt with black pants. The center of their outfit was an almost-alarmingly large rhinestone belt buckle in the shape of a small fragment of DNA. Levi was in a simple but very well tailored black suit with a crisp white shirt and cravat.

They looked each other over in almost-wonder; the duo had seen each other in casual clothes but never dressed up like this. Levi spoke first, "How are your pants staying up with that thing?"

"Do you like it? I found it at a thrift store, isn't it neat?"

Levi couldn't help a small smile, "I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it."

Hanji chuckled and turned to straighten Levi's cravat. "You look wonderful too, Levi. No vest?"

"I have suspenders on."

"Ah." Something caught Levi's eye and Hanji turned, seeing Erwin walk down the stairs in his tall handsome glory, all suited up. He stuck with his Slytherin tie, opting for a basic black suit and black shirt and vest.

Levi could feel his heart practically stop. Hanji beamed, "Oh Erwin! You look so nice!"

Erwin laughed a little, the suit or maybe the lighting making him practically glow with happiness. He came over to them, "Looks like I've got the pleasure of accompanying the two best dressed people here."

"I could say the same thing!" Hanji said, putting one arm around Levi and one around Erwin, "Come on, before all the good desserts are eaten."

***

Levi indulged the duo in several dances on the floor, as long as they more or less acted like human shields and prevented anyone else from touching him. The terms seemed more than reasonable, especially since they were still far from the front or even the middle.

Eventually, though, the trio got tired and decided to sit down and have some water and a rest before continuing.

They sat at a table, blazers over the backs of chairs and vests unbuttoned as they sipped their water and nibbled on finger food. Hanji caught Erwin peeking at Levi's flexed forearms as he was rolling and folding up his sleeves and couldn't help a satisfied smile. Comfortable silence settled over them for a few minutes as they rested and ate and drank.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Erwin eventually asked, honestly more concerned about Levi because Hanji was clearly having a blast.

Levi sort of envied the fact that this seemed to be Hanji's element. He was about to answer Erwin's question when he heard the dreaded opening chords to a very slow song and made a quiet dissatisfied noise. Hanji nudged him, "Let's go dance!"

"You can go dance, I'm set here," he said, sipping his tea.

Erwin smirked and pushed his chair out a little, buttoning his vest, "I think Hanji wants a dance with you." He smiled again, pulling on his blazer and leaning to Levi's ear, "I'd like to dance with you, too."

The Gryffindor's eyes widened and he finished his tea. Levi and Hanji didn't bother with their blazers, getting onto the edge of the mob of dancers with Erwin who put an arm around each of them. Hanji immediately got closer but Levi hesitated a moment before also putting both arms around his 'dates' and getting close. Levi was prepared to hate it and just suck it up for five minutes, but having them both so close was proving to be more nice than annoying.

Hanji smelled nice--earthy but not overwhelming. Erwin smelled freshly showered which put Levi at ease. He could feel someone's hand, Erwin's he assumed, rubbing his back gently and he looked up at them both as he began swaying along.

None of them were particularly skilled dancers, but it was alright. Hanji and Erwin exchanged giggles as they kept stepping on each others' feet. Eventually, Hanji and Levi both leaned on Erwin's chest, letting him take the lead.

The Ravenclaw moved the arm around Levi, brushing black locks from his eyes before moving back to his waist. Levi smiled despite himself and closed his eyes, "Could we step outside when this song's over?"

Hanji nodded, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I just need some air."

***

Erwin led the way outside to the courtyard, because as Head Boy he knew he wouldn't be told directly to come back inside. He knew that there were professors keeping a watchful eye out for students getting too steamy and didn't want Hanji or Levi to unsuspectingly be on the butt end of interrogation.

The air outside was crisp and chilly, though compared to the thick air that came along with crowds of people it was refreshing. Whatever spell the school had done on cutting the thickness in such a crowded room had worked fairly well, but nothing could replace cool fresh air.

It was silent outside too.

Levi took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting his shoulders relax. Erwin sat on the bench in front of him, Hanji sitting beside him. Levi remained standing, stretching his arms and taking another deep breath. "Much better. I can actually hear myself think."

"It _was_  a bit noisy in there," Hanji conceded, squinting through their glasses and quietly pulling out their wand to cast Lumos. "My eyes are awful in the dark."

"Here," Erwin said, holding his hand out and taking the wand. He put an arm around Hanji and held it up at a more effective angle for the trio.

Hanji smiled warmly and Levi watched them, stepping closer to the duo so their legs were touching. "I liked the three of us slow dancing," he finally said, not looking at either of them.

Erwin used his free hand to gently take Levi's for just a moment, "Would you want to do it again?"

"It's...the only way I want to do it." Hanji and Erwin both raised an eyebrow and Levi scoffed, "Don't read too much into it--"

"Levi," Erwin said, reaching for Levi's hand once more and not letting go of it this time. "Come here."

"I already am," Levi said, looking from Erwin to Hanji.

The blond smiled a little and shook his head, sitting up. "Both of you, closer."

Levi leaned down and Hanji stroked his jaw. The smaller man's eyes slipped closed and Hanji and Erwin exchanged a sultry look before they both leaned and pressed a kiss to Levi's lips and each other's, in a sort of triangle.

None of them had any experience in three-way kisses, so it was a little clumsy but sweet nonetheless. Levi was too stunned to do much reciprocating, but Erwin was used to taking the lead and Hanji was eager and pleased by the turn of events. When they pulled back, they just looked at each other for a moment or two before Levi trepidaciously leaned in and pulled his dates closer for another.

It didn't evolve into anything the watchful professors would have stopped, as Hanji's wand decided to extinguish itself. "I think that might be our cue to go back in," Levi said, offering his hands for the two to take.

"You really want to?" Hanji asked, jumping up and happily taking Levi's hand.

"I think Levi wants another dance, who would have thought?" Erwin smiled, also taking his hand and letting Levi lead the way back in. 


End file.
